A Blacksmith's Heart
by Soule Armour
Summary: Miura Haru was just your average blacksmith.. Well with a reason to hate herself even if she doesn't show it. Perhaps an oncoming storm can help with that? 5986


Hey! This Is a new story to just get my old flame of fanfiction writing to rekindle so it's pretty OC and whatnot. I apologize for being gone for almost a year, I was very busy. Like 2013 was character development year for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave me some feedback. This is just like a filler-ish chapter, no action or anything.

* * *

In the town of Vongola, it is the center of many activities. Whether it'd be a wedding, a dance for one of the academies, or just the normal hustle and bustle of the place. In one particular shop, namely a blacksmith's shop, the shop owner and lone employee was hard at work. Let's zoom in, shall we?

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

Beads of perspiration dripped from the young girl's forehead, her arms starting to tire from the continuous strain on them. The sword was pounded back roughly into its original shape, and Haru lifted it up to see with the hearth's light.

"Perfect." She grinned, setting it down in the pot full of water so it can cool. Shaking her gloves off and grabbing the nearest towel, she wiped her face and heaved a tired sigh.

_Hmm, still got Lord Byron's knife and Kyoko's hand held scythe._ She thought in her head. Suddenly the bell rang from the front of her shop, and she scurried to her customer.

"Welcome to Haru's Blacksmithing Shop!" The brunette chirped with a skip in her step.

"Hey Haru!" Kyoko greeted bringing in with her fresh air from outside. Haru smiled at her friend. Sasagawa Kyoko was the total opposite of her. The blonde ran an apothecary in the town next to the general goods store that was ran by the third girl in the trio, Kurokawa Hana. These three were known for being specialized in their talents which coincidentally matches with their personality. Stone faced and calculating Hana was the owner of Goods, while bubbly and happy Kyoko owned The Witch's Cauldron, and lastly, Haru owned Haru's Blacksmithing Shop.

Kyoko set down her basket on the counter and withdrew a pouch, about the size of a melon, and gave it to the blacksmith.

"Here's your month's medicine and next month because I won't be here for a while." Kyoko said.

Relief and happiness entered Haru's eyes, "Thank you." She smiled, grabbing her coin purse from underneath and producing ten silver coins from it, "Where are you traveling to this time?"

"I'm traveling to Simon this time for some things I had ordered, but I'm not leaving til' the day after tomorrow because nii-san is coming back tomorrow and they're having a grand banquet for the return of Tsuna-san and his knights.." The brunette answered, taking the coins from her friend and dropping them in a pocket in her apron.

"Must be nice." Haru sighed, dreaming about the outside world, "Can't leave this shop alone or else the Vongola army would perished without me." She laughed, Kyoko joining in.

"By the way, I heard about your brother and Hana engaging." Haru grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. The doctor gasped and quickly launched into the story in which the blacksmith led her to the makeshift waiting room, which was really her patio, and they chattered about a myriad of things. After the sun had set, Kyoko had said her goodbyes and left. Checking her mailbox, she noticed a white scroll with the stamp of the royal seal. Picking it up, she carefully opened it and read the following,

**You, Miura Haru, are cordially invited to**

**The Grand Banquet**

**At Decimo's Castle**

**2/18/1XXX**

Sighing, Haru rolled it up and pocketed it. She hasn't been near the castle since... The brunette shook her head and willed the tears away to disappear. Even though he has been dead for almost a year now, the death of him still hurts her and the rest of the people that loved him. No matter how much they got into fights. Remembering their antics, she let out a soft giggle.

_Looks like I gotta wear a dress tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder if THEY will be there._

* * *

Smoothing the front of her dress, Haru undid the rollers in her hair and let the brown locks fall softly onto her shoulders. Grimacing, she didn't like how it looked and decided to put it up in a ponytail. It was already twilight and the blacksmith had closed the shop early to prepare for the banquet. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the brunette admired her 25-year-old self. Brown eyes filled with warmth and something underlying it. Looking past the chocolate brown hair down to the mouth which was a flat line straight across. The dress which was yellow and white, fell above her knees and white pumps adorned her feet.

_The problem is that how am I supposed to get down the hill?_ The blacksmith pondered. The shop was located on a small hill, away from the town, so as to not stifle the atmosphere with the constant smoke pouring out from her chimney.

Hearing a knock at her door, she opened it to see the one person she didn't expect.

Gokudera Hayato.

_He has grown._ Haru admitted, giving her childhood friend a once over. He stood taller than her, at about 5'11" or 6'. His gleaming silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and a three piece suit with a red dress shirt underneath adorned his body. He stood at a casual stance, but Haru knew underneath from experience, he was ready to pounce at anyone who would hurt him or his boss.

"Stop staring, Baka Onna." He chuckled, "Flies'll fly in your mouth."

"I wasn't staring, Ahodera!" She muttered, crossing her arms.

"No more 'Haru this' or 'Haru that'?" Gokudera asked, tilting his head to the right and leaning on the wall. He had honestly expected her to act like she did before when they were younger, but now her fiery attitude seemed... Controlled.

At this, Haru's face softened. "A lot has changed since you, the guardians and Tsuna-san left five years ago." Haru said, twisting her necklace unconsciously.

"What's that?" The knight jutted his chin out to point at the ring on the chain. It was a simple gold ring with an intricate detail weaving through a straight line. A wedding band? Snapping out of her reverie, the brunette slipped it underneath her dress.

"It's nothing." Looking into her eyes, Gokudera noticed her eyes misted over in... What? Memory?

"We should go." Haru said softly, gently placing her hands on her friend's chest and pushed him out so she can lock the door. After doing said action, the duo walked down to the carriage in comfortable silence, each in deep thought.

On the way to the castle, Gokudera sat across from the blacksmith and gave her a once over. _We're we really gone that long?_ He thought, rubbing his chin. _Well, it has been five years._

After what seem like eternity, the carriage came to a halt. The silveret stepped out of the wooden vehicle first so he could lead her to the castle, but she glided down the carriage with such ease, he wondered where she had the practice.

"Haru?" A voice said from behind.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read this story! Hope you guys like :)


End file.
